1. Field
The present invention relates to roofing clips and more particularly to such clips that are applied to secure metal roofing panels.
2. Prior Art
Typically, metal roofing panels are secured to roof using relatively small clips that are one to three inches long. Each clip is secured to the roof by means of several screws. The clips are positioned at regular intervals along a roofing panel at a spacing of 16 to 24 inches on center.
A typical clip 14 is shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B and the use and method of installation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,403. These clips that have a width of typically only 3 inches have worked reasonably well for years, but there are some problems that these clips present that have not previously been solved.
Among the problems are the following:
1. High spot up-lift loads can tear out a single clip. With the roofing panel being made less secure with one clip gone, the next clip is more easily torn out because it receives a greater load. The loss of clips continues until there is no support for the panel and it is blown away.
2. Roofing installers are often left to determine spacing between clips or even if a clip will be used in some locations. There is little in the prior art to force the installer to place clips at a preferred center to center spacing distance.
3. It is time consuming to install 15 individual clips along a 20 foot roofing panel. By installing all the clips, the roof's integrity is maintained, however, the cost is high because of the level of labor required to install the clips. If the spacing is decreased the cost goes down, but the integrity of the roof is compromised. These and other problems associated with prior art metal roof clips are addressed and solved by the present invention described in the following sections.